The Balance Of The Multiverse
by Angel-With-Issues
Summary: The Void is an ancient place between space, time and the multiverse. The inhabitants there are said to be responsible for maintaining the balance of the multiverse, but what happens when this balance is disrupted and caused by certain couples negativity and distrust in each other? Multi-ship story: Destiel, Sabriel, Stucky, Roquill, Johnlock, Tenjack.
1. Case files Part I

The Void wasn't a planet in any alternate universe nor was it the name of another dimension. It was an ancient place between space, time and the multiverse. The rumours say that the inhabitants there were the creators of all the different galaxies that surrounded them. Although they were only rumours, what could be confirmed was that these people were responsible for maintaining order and peace within the multiverse.

"Libra, we are getting high levels of negativity in numerous universes. I've never seen these kinds of readings since…ever." Taurus explained

Libra stood in front of a large panel of different screens that overlooked all the alternate universes under their protection. Her eyes were fixed to one section in particular. "They're fighting again, I think in their case, we might need to intervene. I can't have this much negativity devouring their universes."

'What should we do? This is new, even for us." He asked

"Send Gemini to the different universes. On Earth, humans have retreats and counselling to help rid the couples of their negative emotions. The rest of us will design the void into a similar couples' retreat. We'll design it so it as the aspects of each universe, in order to make it homier."

"Shall I send Gem straight away?

"Yes or as soon as possible."

Destiel: Cheating OCD

Castiel adjusted his new suit. It was Thursday, which meant it was their date night. Date night was the angel's time of the week. It was the only time that the couple had to themselves, without the thought of cases, or monster. However, the only problems with these dates was they always ended the same way. After tightening his tie, he existed the room and headed to the garage where Dean was waiting.

"Hello handsome." Dean flirted as he opened the passenger seat for his boyfriend

Castiel smiled shyly as he blushed and got into the car. He began tapping his foot patiently as Dean got into the car. The hunter gave his boyfriend a kiss before driving off to the restaurant. Cas turned on the car stereo and began singing to the song the cassette player. He was about to sing along when he heard Dean's text alert go off. He looked at it at let out a soft chuckle. The angel gave Dean a fake smile before looking out the window and sighing.

"Something wrong?"

"What? No, just wondering where we're going that's all. It was your time to choose." Cas said as he shot Dean an artificial smile

"It's this nice little bistro on the town's border. It's real nice, I spent the last few weeks trying to save enough money to take you here. I hope you like it."

"Is that why we spent the dates in a diner?"

"Yeah, sorry about that…"

Castiel let out a soft sigh as Dean continued to drive. Throughout of the rest of the journey, Dean's text alert kept going off now and then. The angel grew slightly jealous, he felt like Dean was more interested in texting someone then their date. The car pulled up to the bistro five minutes after the latest text alert went off. The man sent a few quick texts before escorting his angel inside and to their table. The overall venue was nice with a very romantic atmosphere. The walls were made from a nice auburn brick and a soft red carpet. Each table had a soft clothe with a lace at the bottom. Cas stared at his surroundings in awe, smiling brightly as he sat down opposite Dean.

"Dean, this is amazing. I love it."

"I know you would." Dean smiled

Cas smiled as he grabbed Dean's hand across the table. He caressed the man's hand before kissing it sweetly. Dean smiled shyly, and as bright blush invaded his face. It was a while before a beautiful young waitress came to take their order.

"Hello, my name is Bethany, and I'll be your waitress this evening. Can I offer you a drink?"

"Yes, your best but affordable pink champagne." Dean flirted with a wink

That wink cause Cas to whimper and tear up slightly. He knew that Dean was a natural but sometimes he wished that he wouldn't flirt so much with strangers. The man never flirted with his angel like he does with ever bar maid and waitress in the country. It scared Cas to the bottom of his grace. He worried that one day he wouldn't be good enough for Dean and he'd cheat on him. Dean could very well be being cheating on him now and the angel wouldn't know about it. He watched as the waitress smiled at Dean and walked away.

"Are you okay Angel?"

"Yes, just go something in my eye. So pink champagne?" Cas smiled sadly.

"Yeah…well I hear it's the ideal drink for a romantic date."

Cas chuckled. "Where did you learn that? Giggle?"

"It's Google sweetheart and no. I was told by a friend."

Castiel smiled softly as the waitress returned with the bottle. She poured their first glasses before placing the bottle in the middle of the table. Bethany then proceeded to take out her note pad.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Yes, we'll take one couples banquet. We'll take the cheesy garlic bread as the entrée, the chef's burger for the main and for dessert, the chocolate fudge cake with ice cream." Dean smiled

"Great selection sir, we'll have your order ready for you as fast as we can." Bethany smiled giving Dean a wink

Dean winked back before she left with their order. Cas took a sip of champagne before looking at his boyfriend and sighing. Yep, he definitely knew Dean was fed up of him and cheating. He was a fool to believe Dean would want a full-time commitment with an angel that failed everyone he loved and cared for. The thing that gave Dean away was the constant sweating, looking at his phone and the exist, not to mention the sudden stutter that appeared out of know where when Cas brought up the subject.

"Y-Yeah, I'm f-f-fine Cas. I'm j-just fine." Dean smiled as he down his third glass of champagne.

Dean sighed as he rushed to the bathroom, sweating like a pig and leaving his phone behind. Cas peered at it before snatching it up and looking at the ID. He was texting two women named Jody and Donna. The names sounded familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He was about to read the messages, a woman with long pigtails joined him at their table.

"You know the problem with a fear of a cheating partner is that fear is irrational." The woman said.

"How?"

"I know who you are Castiel. I know your fears and I know you're having relationship issues that are causing an imbalance in the universe."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Gemini. I run a multiverse counselling retreat for important couples like you and Dean. This will really help you Castiel…I assure you."

Gemini gave Castiel a pamphlet that contained a spell that would allow them to enter the void. Castiel took it with an extremely sad sigh.

"Think about it. Enjoy the rest of your date." She smiled as she disappeared without a trace.

Stucky: Post Traumatic Stress Disorder

Bucky let out an aggressive sigh as he returned to the apartment, that S.H.I.E.L.D gave him and Steve as a 'safehouse'. Well when he said S.H.I.E.L.D, he really meant Nick Fury and the few agents that were corrupted by Hydra. Long story short, Nick gave the new couple a list of locations that would be safe to live at. Naturally. Despite everything that happened, they chose to live in an average flat on the outskirts of Brooklyn. It had a proper heating which is all Bucky really wanted. It would be if his boyfriend didn't keep turning down the thermostat when he wasn't at home. When he did return, his boyfriend was on the couch watching the news.

"Hey Buck, did you get what was on the list?" Steve smiled

"Yes, Captain America. I got what was on you fricking list." Bucky huffed, storming into the kitchen

Rogers let out a sad sigh as he followed Bucky to the kitchen. He leaned against the door and watched his partner angrily pack up the groceries. Captain America couldn't get rid out of his grief-stricken expression. He and Barnes have gone through a lot, especially when both were told they had developed symptoms related to those related to Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Both were taking medication to ease some of the other symptoms, but it didn't stop Bucky's flashbacks and irritable moods or Steve's terrible nightmares and extreme guilt. It only really helped with the depressive symptoms and anxiety that they had…at least for Steve's case it was.

"Are we going to talk about?"

"We have one rule in this apartment Steve. We have one rule and you broke it…How am I supposed to trust you when you break rules important to me?"

"Bucky, I'm sorry. But we agreed that when you're not home, I can have the thermostat to the temperature I want. Plus, what happened to my rule? A phone call saying your coming home wouldn't have been hard James." Steve exclaimed

"WELL I'M SORRY MISTER CAPTAIN AMERICA, IF I FEEL SUFFOCATED IN A ROOM BELOW 75 DEGREES FAHRENHEIT!" Bucky screamed

"You don't need to yell at me James. You've made your point very clear." Steve scoffed

Bucky turned to Steve and sighed. He walked over to his boyfriend and hugged him tightly and cried. Rogers hugged him back and sighed. Both of them were a mess, a disaster. A ticking bomb ready to go off at any moment. Barnes nuzzled at Steve's neck.

"Can you finish with the groceries? I think I need a walk."

"Want me to come with you?"

"I need to go on my own. I don't want to yell at you again."

Bucky let go of Steve and left the kitchen. He made sure he still had the room's key before going on a walk to calm down. Tears continued to stream down his face as he left the building. He can't believe he screamed at Steve. The only person who never truly gave on him, the only true person he loved in this miserable place. He walked for a few blocks, only just realising he had broken he had broken into a run. He stopped outside the café, the exact café he took Steve on their first date. He couldn't help but smile at the memory.

"That's quite a sprint you did back there. You work out?" A woman smiled.

"Something like that. Haven't seen you around here before…you new here?"

"You could say that."

"Anyway, I should…"

"James Buchanan Barnes, war hero. Suffers PTSD, has a wonderful partner…but has severe relationships issues. Sound about accurate." The woman said, reading from a file, that Bucky swore wasn't there before.

"How did you know all that? I haven't told anyone but my therapist."

"I know, I know all your anxieties, your doubts. Your therapist gave me your file because I run special couples retreat for important couples like you and Steve. It will work better than anything your therapist can come with or any medication that your doctor can give. He thinks it might be worth you two going."

James thought about what the woman had said. He took a seat opposite the strange woman, unsure what to expect. The pair stayed silent for a while before the women handed Bucky a pamphlet that contained instructions to get to the retreat.

"Please think about Bucky. The universe in experiencing an imbalance, because couples like you are having difficulties, causing an increase in negativity."

"I assume that's a bad thing."

"Yes, if the negativity keeps rising, your universe and others like it will be valuable to more evil and their attacks."

"I'll think about…but no guarantees."

"That's all I ask." She smiled, walking away from the table

"Wait…I didn't catch your name."

"Gemini…"

Johnlock: Antisocial Personality Disorder

"Sherlie, it's your turn to get Rosie ready for school." John groaned as the alarm started beeping

The man next to him just mumbled something before getting out of bed. John couldn't help but smiled as he watched his new fiancée ruffle his dark curly locks. The other man turned to John, catching him staring at him.

"Please don't stare John. I'm not a mirror." He said, getting out of bed and to where his robe was hanging.

"Can't help it…you're cute when you ruffle your hair." John smiled

"Cute, is an illusion. Invented by society as a title of endearment. A way to describe to otherwise indescribable, it doesn't exist John." Sherlock ranted.

"It does to me."

Sherlock rolled his eyes and smiled before doing to the room upstairs to wake up their daughter. Like Papa Sherlock, she woke up with a groan and a hair ruffle before doing downstairs to wait for breakfast. The little seven year old knew the drill, when papa woke her up it would be sugary cereal and chocolate milk for breakfast, when daddy woke her up it would be a cooked breakfast with juice. Her two dads, always fought when it came to her breakfast, Rosie would just sit back and laugh, when they did. She normally did when they didn't raise their voice at each other. On the times they did, she would just run to Mrs Hudson and stay with her until they stopped. Recently, they had been fighting a lot lately, especially at night time or when she was at school. She could usually tell because they would always retreat to opposite ends of the flat when they returned from picking her up. Papa would always just lay on the couch, and 'mope around' as Uncle Mycroft would call it.

Rosie didn't dwell on it as her papa laid her breakfast cereal in front of her. She cheered and smiled, seeing it was her favourite cereal, Frosties. Holmes then turned on the tv and changed it to a child friendly channel. He then chose his outfit for the day and went to have a quick shower, knowing his daughter was a slow eater. John got up minutes later to check to make sure Sherlock has actually done what he was supposed to.

"Where's papa bumble bee?"

"In the bathroom…" Rosie said, concentrating on the television.

"Well, at least he learned from last time. Anyway, where's your back pack?"

"Near the front door."

"Did you do your homework this time?" John asked as he retrieved Rosie's bumble back pack from entrance.

"Yes daddy."

"Did papa do your lunch last night like I asked?"

"It's in the fridge. With my drink bottle."

John sighed in relief as he began packing his daughter lunch box and drink bottle into the bag. By the time he collected all her books and packed them as well, Sherlock had gotten out of the shower, thankfully fully dressed.

"Glad you got dressed this time cheek bones."

"I didn't want my phone confiscated from my possession. I need it for work."

"What work is that? Chasing down consulting criminals or using it to track my every move."

"It was that one time."

"Six times Sherlock. It was six times."

"It was a precaution."

"Making sure I got the right chocolate milk brand isn't a precaution."

"It is. Rosie only likes the one brand."

John just rolled his eyes and kissed his fiancée head. Rosie giggled as she left her empty bowl and cup, before entering the bathroom to brush her teeth. Watson then proceeded to make himself and Sherlock a cup of coffee before his partner had to take Rosie to school.

"Don't forget about the appointment we have with venue manager. It's a highly exclusive place and I need you there."

"And why's that? Surely being you is enough."

"Well, it's not. They want both of us there, we need to sign a few things. Look over their packages."

"Boring. I don't do planning."

"Sherlock it's your wedding too…"

"We agreed. I choose the photographer, the caterer, and the church. You choose the reception's venue, entertainment and everything in between. While we choose the cake together."

"Yes captain."

Sherlock rolled his eyes, which annoyed John to the core. The doctor took a sip of his coffee when little Rosie tucked and Sherlock's sleeve to get his attention. In her hand was hair accessories. Holmes always did the girl's hair, in styles in looked up on Pinterest.

"Want you want today?"

"French braid!" She smiled as she sat at the bottom of the couch.

Sherlock sat behind Rosie and took the hair accessories from her little hand. John watched as her daughter sit extremely still while his far from perfect consulting detective did he hair ever so gently. It impressed Watson how quickly and precise Sherlock did their little girl's hair without one strand out of place. Rosie then took her favourite flower headband and hugged her papa tightly, with Sherlock following her suit. The rest of the morning went without a hitch, he gave the rest of Sherlock's coffee in a travel mug before sending them off. John sat by himself, eating his breakfast and reading the paper for thirty minutes before Sherlock walked in, in his usual manner.

"Anything on the site or emails."

"Yes, told them to come by at ten. Should be here in the next hour or so. Now sit down and eat. I don't want you passing out on me again."

"One-time event. Won't happen again."

"Good, how was Rosie?"

"Still as smart as ever. Teacher had a small talk with me saying that she hasn't really got friends, only acquaintances."

"And who's fault is that? You're the one who's telling her friends are worthless, not mention pointless to have."

"They are John." Sherlock stated.

"You're basically telling me that I'm worthless person who has no real value to you. I get it…" John sighed as he collected his jacket.

"That's not I meant."

"Don't try to defend yourself."

"Can you at least stay for the client?"

John let out a sigh and nodded, putting away his jacket in it's rightful place. He gave Sherlock a look that was a mixture of sad and furious. He didn't want to fight with his fiancée anymore, they had already been fighting for weeks and it was turning their daughter to isolation and cutting herself off from kids her own age. He loved Sherlock more than anything, despite everything, he was always there. Through Mary's death, through his nightmares, through his sickness, through everything basically. Until the client arrived, John spend the hour cleaning the kitchen area.

The client arrived at exactly ten in morning. John took his rightful seat with a note book and pen in hand. The first thing John notice was the client was female with strange hair. It was strawberry blonde, but it had section that shone like stars. She wore in pigtails that hung just below her shoulders. She wore a long-sleeved shirt with the Gemini astrological symbol on it. The only other that stood out was her boots. It was cover is the constellations.

"I'm looking for Sherlock Holmes. Is this the right place?"

"Yes, take a sit." John smiled

The woman complied and sat down. Both waited for a few minutes before Sherlock emerged from the bedroom and took his seat.

"So how can we help?"

"But explain it rather quickly."

"Right of course. Well, I'm Gemini. That's why I have all the star sign clothing."

Sherlock rolled his eyes

"I'm sorry, am I boring you Scott William Sherlock Holmes. I'm sorry humanity is so boring. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, you do have Antisocial Personality Disorder." Gemini smirked.

Sherlock looked at the woman, in an expression he thought he lost long ago. Shock. The detective's breathe began to quicken the more he began to deduce the client. Nothing added up. The women appeared to be in her late twenties, but his senses told him differently. All he could tell was this woman wasn't from here and that she had a sibling, possibly a twin. That last one, even he had to admit was a bit of a stretch.

"Who are you?" Sherlock asked, still in shock

"I guess I can't hide anything from you. My name is really Gemini, I run a multiverse couple's retreat. It's a special retreat for important couples that helps with the balance of the universe. It is believed you two are one of those couples."

"Multiverse?" John asked

"It's a concept, well theory that states there are an infinite number of universes, orbiting around us like the earth to the sun. Again, it's just a theory." Sherlock answered

"It's not a theory. I don't have time to explain the details, but the universe has been noticing the great increase in extreme dark, negative energy, causing an imbalance we can't afford. It's not so much one but it's making its contribution to it."

"How?"

"Because you two yell at each and expect it to sort everything. But it doesn't, it only makes things worst. I'm going to leave a pamphlet, do with it what you will. I hope to see you there still. All the information you need is it." Gemini sighed

She got out of her seat and took her leave. The couple were left in the same state as the other two, in complete shock. Gemini took out her phone and texted her twin sister telling her it was her turn up to bat.


	2. Case files Part II

Sabriel: Depression

Sam eyed off the collection of books they had in the library. His brother had just come home from his date with Castiel and once again it was a complete disaster. He honestly wondered how this came to be. Two months ago they were happy and carefree, sharing a bed and all the couple stuff. As of recently, Sam lost count how many times Castiel kicked Dean out of their room, forcing his brother to sleep in the backseat of the Impala. He thanked God that he and his candy-loving angel didn't have the same trust issues has their brothers. Yes, they had their issues and it did lead to fights but they always made up in one way or another. He wouldn't say they were perfect, far from it and sometimes their issues did get the better of them but they always tried to make sure not never take their own problems out on the other. That was hard these days, especially after all that happened to them. Gabriel came back after seven of torture and pain. Sam was under a lot of stress trying to find a way to bring Jack and his mother back from the other world. Overall, it was putting a downer on their relationship but regardless they knew they loved each other. That's all that mattered. Sam lost count how many nights he left Gabriel sleeping alone in their bed. He could tell his sweet angel was worried about him but he had to shrug it off like he normally did, in order to stop Gabe from worrying.

Sam sat down with yet another file the Men of Letters had on inter-dimension travel. All this reading made the man feel like it was getting so close yet the solution was so far away. They had the recipe, the problem was trying to find something to replace the archangel grace. Gabriel wasn't strong enough and he put his foot down getting Lucifer involved in their rescue mission. The younger Winchester smiled softly as he saw Gabriel place a small bowl of nachos nearby before hugging him from behind.

"If you don't take a break and eat, I'll hide all your research materials in a place where you'll never find them," Gabriel whispered in Sam's ear

"Gabe, I don't have...fine, but afterwards I'm getting right back to it. I need to find a way to get our family back. Finding an equivalent to archangel grace is hard. I don't want to lose you or bring Lucifer into this." Sam sighed as he picked at this nachos

"Sam, this isn't healthy. I know you're under a lot of stress but you need to take care of yourself too. How long as it been since you've had a shower?"

Sam let out a sigh. He thought it was so sweet for his precious angel to worry about him, to take care of him but sometimes it got on his nerves. It made him stress out even more. The younger Winchester hated when others worried about him, it wasn't their job to worry about him. He just wanted to be left alone and find a way to get the rest of his family back as soon as possible. He looked up at Gabriel, wondering how he ever got his spectacular creature to be his. He rose from his chair and kissed his angel sweetly. He gathered up his nachos and reading materials before heading back to bed. Sam felt his angel grab his arm, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Sam, please don't isolate yourself from me. I'm begging you...Talk to me Samshine..."

Sam just let out a sigh before kissing Gabriel and heading towards his room. He didn't want to talk at the moment. If it was under any other situation, Sam would talk Gabe's ear off until he felt better. But this wasn't that time. He'd rather linger in his own depression than drag his beautiful boyfriend with him. He had to bring their family home, he had to. Otherwise, what was the point of his existence? He felt useless, helpless. Like he didn't deserve all he had because he couldn't do something as simple as finding a substitute for archangel grace. The man softly cried the more books he read. Dead end after dead end. At this rate, they would never see Jack or Mary again. He wiped his eyes as a tissue box came into view. He jumped as he saw a woman standing beside him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. Just thought you could use these. I'm Gemini, a friend of Gabriel. He doesn't know I'm here so relax."

"What do you want?" He said, taking a few tissues.

"To help you. I can help you to the other world and help you with your relationship."

Sam looked at Gemini with shock. There was no way that anything she said was true. Unless she was some powerful entity he never heard of, there was no way she could help them rescue their family.

"How?"

"I can give you a spell to travel there that doesn't require angel grace. You can get both of them back. As for your relationship, you and Gabriel are important to the universe. I run a retreat that helps couples like you, to cope with life's stresses better. "

Sam looked at Gemini. The woman's offer was very tempting. She didn't seem like the deceptive type. What had he got to lose? "So all I have to do is go to this retreat with Gabriel and you'll give me the spell in return."

Gemini nodded as she handed Sam the pamphlet. "You have my word, Sam."

Roquill: Pistanthrophobia (Fear Of Trusting Someone)

Rocket sat by Peter's hospital bed while tinkering away at his helmet. Once again it had been destroyed during one of their missions. A rescue mission this time. The princess of Theseus was abducted by own of her father supervisors, after refusing to marry him. At the end of the day, the princess ended up marrying one of her maids while Quill had taken a severe hit to the head and a broken helmet. Luckily the Theseusians allowed them to stay until they all recovered from their injuries, as a thank you for returning their future ruler. The raccoon never left Starlord's side. He wasn't clingy or anything, he just wanted to make sure that his humie got the right treatment for his head injury. It wasn't that he didn't trust Quill, it was that he had a hard time trusting in the universe. Being tortured and experimented on made it hard for Rocket to put his faith in someone. That was until Peter came along. He wasn't going to lie their relationship was a rocky one but things got calmer when Quill choice him over Gamora. It was a good feeling to know that Peter always loved him more than Gamora. And it showed with everything they did. When they had to split up into teams, options for movie night. The more Rocket thought about, the more he realised he was testing Quill. So maybe a part of Rocket didn't trust Peter. But that was more the raccoon's fault than the human's.

Rocket froze as he saw Starlord's phone light up with a text. He knew the man's password and Quill knew his, so getting into the phone wouldn't be a problem. And yet, the raccoon's moral compass went haywire. He knew he shouldn't go through his phone, it was a violation of Quill's privacy. The man would never do it to him. But what if Quill was cheating on him? Or planning to return back to the lab that made him? Or plan to hand him over to the Sovereign in exchange for his own life? His rationalise mind thought that would be impossible. Quill wasn't that type of man to betray the people he cared about. With that being said, Rocket's heart was coming up with the worse case scenarios. The phone just kept going off until he couldn't take it anymore. He unlocked Peter's phone and began going through his text. They were all texts from this Gemini person. As the text alert when off again, he saw Quill wake up and smile at him.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes? Have you been here the whole time?" Quill smiled.

"Pretty much. Had to make sure no one tried to kill you in your sleep."

Starlord chuckled before he saw Rocket with his phone. "Rocky, why do you have my phone?"

The raccoon froze for a second as he tried to come up with a good lie. The last thing he wanted was Peter thinking he didn't trust him. "Your phone was going off non stop. Thought I'd turn down the notification so you could still sleep." He said as he placed the phone down.

"That was thoughtful of you...didn't think you were that considerate."

"Keep it up Quill and I'll have Drax come in here to tell you how he was conceived." Rocket chuckled.

Peter groaned in disgust. "Dude, no. I don't need to hear that story. It's disgusting."

The raccoon chuckled as he planted a kiss on Peter's cheek. "I need to get some part for your helmet. I'll send...Gamora to keep an eye on you while I'm gone." He said as he began leaving the room.

"I don't need a babysitter!" Peter called out.

"Yeah, you do!"

Rocket smiled to himself as he left the castle's medical ward. He still felt horrible that he went through his boyfriend's phone but on the other end of the spectrum, he kinda glad he did. Quill could be cheating on him and didn't have the guts to tell him. If Quill didn't like how things were travelling between, he should say and not find it with someone else. He let out a sigh, heading towards the ship. Rocket should have known things wouldn't turn out good between them. They were different species and not to mention completely heights. Peter always had to kneel down or pick the raccoon up in order for them to actually make eye contact.

"He's not cheating on you." Said a voice out of nowhere.

Rocket looked around and saw a woman emerge from a pillar. The raccoon pointed his gun at her and growled. "How do you know? It's not this would be his first time."

The woman laughed. "I do know cause I'm the one who sent those texts. I had to make sure what I was told about you was real. Never in my life would I believe Rocket from the Guardians of the Galaxy is suspicious enough to go through his boyfriend's phone."

The raccoon lowered his gun and sighed. "What do you want Gemini?"

"A chance to help you over your pistanthrophobia...basically the fear of trusting people. I know counselling isn't your thing but I run a couples' retreat to help people like you and Quill."

"Dysfunctional individuals, who have more baggage than a Xandar Passenger ship?" Rocket sighed.

"No, couples who are responsible for keeping the universe balanced and in check. Not like you aren't used to those odds."

Rocket let out a chuckle. "Yeah but that doesn't mean I want to sit in a circle with a bunch of douchebags talking about their feelings."

Gemini sighed before handing the creature a pamphlet. "Just think about it. That's all I ask."

TenJack: Separation Anxiety

Jack panted as he sprinted after the man in the brown suit. The Doctor wasn't getting away from him this time, not now and not ever again. Harkness felt tears stream from his face as he tried to run faster. He'd lost count many times he ran down his boardwalk or how many times he was forced to watch the doctor leave without him. It was really starting to break his spirits, really starting to question the relationship he and the doctor had. The worse thing was, Jack, knew the time lord loved him. Loved to the twentieth moon of Flamma. That's why it hurt so much as Harkness finally caught the TARDIS, only to have The Doctor close the door in front of him. He banged against it and cried.

"Please, don't do this to me again! Don't leave me behind again! Take me with you!" Jack yelled but received no response from the man inside.

Instead, the captain was once again forced to watch as the TARDIS materialised into nothing. The immortal man screamed in agony. Why did this always have to happen to him? Didn't he deserve happiness or love? After all, he sacrificed and gave back to the world, he thought it would give something back. It wasn't long before he began hyperventilating. Once again he was alone. He hated being alone. He was scared of it. After losing so many people in his life, Jack feared that if the doctor wasn't with him then he would lose him too. Harkness managed to calm after a while and soon headed back to Torchwood's base. He was relieved that his team wasn't anywhere in sight. He really didn't want to face them right now. Jack was on the verge of a panic attack just thinking about being away from his doctor. He didn't understand why The Doctor kept leaving him, He knew the timelord had an important role trying to keep peace in the universe but usually, The Doctor would tell him when Jack's company was required or when it wasn't. If the latter was the case, Jack was informed when he would be back. Most of the time. It always caused Jack great anxiety when he was apart from his lover. The fear would get so bad that he would make excuses as to not leave the base or made excuses why he couldn't leave alone. The nightmares were worse. Every night he dreamt about being attacked by Daleks or Cybermen and having to watch his beloved doctor die just as they were reunited. Jack knew his anxiety was affecting his ability to work, he knew his friends constantly worried about him but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't shake this feeling. His people were natural lovers, it's why his time was so at peace. There was no hatred. It's why it caused Jack so much pain when he was separated from The Doctor. He remembered their first date together. Infinity Beach. Purple water and red sand. It was beautiful. Jack remembered just wasting the day away sitting by the beach or participating in the couples' activities there. Now Jack's lucky to even see the being, let alone get a date from him. He let out a sigh before the base's silent warnings began going off. He walked to the main computers and started analysing the readings. Excessive amounts of dark energy had been found lingering around Earth and the rest of the universe. He hadn't seen anything like this in all the times Jack had worked for Torchwood.

"It's not malfunctioning. Those really are the readings." Gemini said, sitting by the conference table

"I'm not even going to question how you got in here." Jack sighed

"Best not, it's a lot of wibbly wobbly space stuff. I'd rather not try and explain it." She smiled

Jack nodded as he turned back to the screen. "You're not human, are you? The computer is reading a strange anomaly in your system, so what are you?"

"I'm a Gemini. An ancient entity that exists outside the universe. We were created by God's angels to protect the universe from other entities who want to destroy it."

"Could one of these entities be causing this surge of dark energy?" Jack asked.

"We believe so. An ancient one that. None of my kind had seen this kind of energy since the dark ages and we took care of that. But it seems that it's more powerful...whatever it is. We haven't quite discovered the source. It's why we need you and The doctor. You two are practical experts in this field. You help us and we can help you."

Jack laughed. He didn't need any help, he was fine with how he was. He wasn't great but he was managing. That's all he could do at the moment, just cope and live each day as it came. Yes, he kept having nightmares, and yes there were days he was too scared to leave his bed in the morning. And maybe he was getting too clingy with his doctor. But that didn't mean anything, right?

"I don't need any help. I have friends who care about me and that's enough."

"Friends you lie to and leave behind to chase after your boyfriend. Jack it's called separation anxiety. It's more common in adults than people think. It's why you have nightmares about being separated from The Doctor, or why you refused to leave your room. You feel unsafe without him. The help we can offer you is therapy for you and couples in the same boat. Without you, the universe is doomed" She said as she placed a pamphlet on the table and left without saying another word.

Libra stared at the screens, watching each universe slowly be consumed by darkness and hatred. Whatever was causing this was powerful, maybe even more so than her and her stars. It scared libra that she didn't know what she was up against. It scared her even more that she and the stars were forced to intervene. It had been centuries since they interacted with humanity, most of the time they had managed to deal with their own darkness. But whatever this entity was, they were ancient and very powerful. Probably something they locked away and forgot about it. Whatever it was, they needed the couples to cooperate if they stood a chance against it. Libra let out a sigh and the second Gemini twin came back.

"How did you go?"

"Hard to say. You gave the most stubborn of the lot. Although Sam was a sweetheart. I think his problem is more causal of his situation then the negativity lurking around."

"You and your sister did well, I wish we didn't have to intervene. But universal life isn't perfect, it's why it's the best thing created. Sometimes life needs a little push in the right direction."

"I couldn't agree more. There's love between them, I can feel it. They are all just scared to lose what they have."

Libra smiled as she heard this. It was a relief to hear that. Love was the most powerful thing in the world. If anything was stronger than this monster, it was the couples' love for each other. At least, that's what she hoped.


End file.
